


【fairshaw】秘密与传说

by wyl50



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 藉由海潮莖桿的傳說發現了自己內心情感的工作狂肖爾，終於在一番波折之後接受了法溫德
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	【fairshaw】秘密与传说

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Secrets, Told in Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540017) by [ForbiddenSnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenSnack/pseuds/ForbiddenSnack)



> Thanks to [ForbiddenSnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenSnack/pseuds/ForbiddenSnack/) here is a version in English. [Secrets, Told in Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540017/)
> 
> 感謝海潮莖桿的令人感動的任務線，當時我就很想寫文。  
> 感謝Flarenwrath的A promise to come home to he，這是一篇英語的有關海潮莖幹的哏的文，可能我的文有一部分情節類似之處，應該算是巧合吧，主要是因為這哏就是要人幾乎死掉，我也想不出其他橋段了，怪我怪我。
> 
> ABO設定，但是我流ABO沒有肉  
> Flynn Fairwind！A/Mathias Shaw！O  
> 設定是肖爾作為間諜大師，把自己偽裝成了B，但是大家都以為他是偽裝成B的A
> 
> 還有，網之易的簡中翻譯都是弱智，原諒我這麼說，但是因為他們的翻譯漏洞百出，我這麼說已經是仁慈了。  
> 所以，在我文中Mathias Shaw的譯名是马賽厄斯·肖爾，別問我為什麼，有問題請參考新華社英文姓名譯名手冊，那個是官方出的書，為什麼網之易的垃圾翻譯連這都不去翻的問題，請不要問我！
> 
> 另外，Mathias的暱稱一般是Matt，中文我就用馬特了

弗林·法温德最近有了个新朋友，对，就是那个沉默寡言、神出鬼没、没人知道他在想什么的间谍大师·肖尔。什么？你居然问他叫什么？难道不是叫间谍大师吗？

“我是肖尔，马赛厄斯·肖尔！”肖尔半带恼怒的说（“也不是什么马迪亚斯！我讲通用语，而不是法语！t和h连起来th发赛！迪是哪个大舌头蠢货叫出来的？”）。

这个时而不靠谱，时而不着调的混蛋前海盗，在那次去宝库执行完任务之后（那是任务，怎么能说偷呢？），总喜欢拉着自己喝酒，却又从来记不得自己的名字。他就该拒绝这个蠢货，不对，他就是拒绝了，但是要知道，间谍大师说话从来都是很委婉的，要怪就得怪这愚蠢的前海盗无法理解这种高深的技巧——他从来都没听懂过！

不过肖尔有点不太愿意承认，和他喝酒还是蛮有意思的。自己手下的人虽然遍布全艾泽拉斯，甚至还有去了其他星球的，但是自己却没那么多机会穿行在艾泽拉斯的各个角落了，即使偶尔有那么几次出远门的机会，也都有要务缠身——换句话说，那前海盗的冒险故事听起来还挺新鲜的。有个免费的说书人，还请啤酒，何乐而不为呢！

“马特……你知道那群……海龟人吗？”

啊，谢天谢地，他终于叫对了自己的名字，即使是昵称也好，肖尔想，这可是破天荒头一回啊。

“喂……你听我说啊，其中有个特别奇怪的……嗝儿……”法温德边说，边打着酒嗝。

这也就是肖尔从来都只点雪林灰啤的原因。

“它……好吧，我不知道到底是公海龟人还是母海龟人……有几天在海边杀海鸥，有几……嗝儿……天在那杀小海龟。你说它是不是有病啊？嗝儿。”

肖尔不知道该如何评价那个海龟人，但是趴在面前快睡着的法温德先生倒是蛮好笑的。不过好笑归好笑，最后麻烦也还是他的——他还得把法温德安置到他的床上去。不过有一说一，他也不是每次都需要被扛的，确切说，大部分情况下，他只是需要有人帮忙指路不至于摔进海里变成第二天清晨新闻上那具不明浮尸。

“哦！我刚说到哪了？@*#*/%”法温德突然抬起头说道。

肖尔看着这个胡言乱语的醉汉喷笑出来，“我明早还有会议呢，而且我觉得你现在需要一张床。”

“哦……嗝儿……马特，你真懂我！你是不是对女朋友也那么好！”法温德笑着看着已经走到边上的肖尔，顺手就把胳膊搭在了他的肩上。

“我说过了，我没有女朋友。”肖尔反驳道，却欣然接受了这个醉鬼把好大一部分重量压在自己的肩上。

一个完全投身于事业的人不需要伴侣，因为那只会干扰他们的工作。有句话似乎那么说来着：“爱人是一个人最坚固的铠甲，也是一个人最脆弱的软肋。”然而能成为他铠甲的坚强的人可能还没出生呢！软肋当然还是不要的好，因为每一个弱点都将可能给间谍致命的打击，他们必须不漏出任何破绽。所以肖尔从没有过伴侣，而他也很满足现状。不过法温德却总喜欢抓着这点开他的玩笑，是的，这是他俩谈话片段中他最不喜欢的片段，即使他和这个感情丰富的情圣说了无数遍，他总是还在那试图挖掘出一个根本不存在的，肖尔的“情人”。下次法温德要是再讨论这种无趣，无聊，毫无意义的话题，他就再也不来了，他在心里暗暗发誓。

思绪回到现实，他带着摇摇晃晃的法温德绕开了所有地上的酒瓶、骰子、纸牌，以及各色杂物，穿过了酒馆这个大型迷宫。外边本应该让人头脑清醒的清凉的海风，不知怎的，却吹坏了法温德的脑袋。那个落在唇上的充满酒气的吻，让他除了震惊还是震惊，刚刚的誓言必须扩展一条，包含上法温德对自己无礼的举动——那结论就是，自己下次再也不和法温德喝酒了！而被推开的法温德却似乎还意犹未尽，虽然肖尔也有小酌，但他的反应还足够迅速到在面前这个疯子再次意图不轨之前捂住他的嘴。

“唔！唔唔！”被捂住嘴的法温德发出了一些意义不明的声音。

肖尔松开了法温德的嘴。

“哦，得了吧，你还介意这个啊。”

“闭嘴，不要乱来，我可说明白了，我不是Beta。”肖尔终于还是说出了这句。

这下轮到法温德笑了，“哈，大家都知道，你恐怕是那个唯一的、认为大家不知道的人了。但是就算你是个Alpha，这又有什么关系呢？”

他说着，又把脸靠近了肖尔的。肖尔瞪了他一眼。

“哦，好吧，好吧，可真是大小姐脾气。”他嘟囔着。

“弗林·法温德，我严肃地告诉你，我不喜欢这类话题。但是鉴于你好像对此非常热衷，我觉得我们无法再进行有意义的谈话了。”肖尔非常严肃地说道，法温德却似乎对此毫不在意。但是在回到他那张床的短暂的路途中，即使他再怎样挑起话题，回复他的，也只有肖尔的沉默了。

在把法温德搬运回住处之后，走在路上的肖尔觉得自己的思绪也开始有些混乱，应该不是酒精的作用。但这对于一个间谍来说实在是太糟糕了，这也就是他必须远离始作俑者——弗林·法温德的原因。他有些庆幸，法温德以为他是个Alpha，也的确，人们对Omega的刻板印象让大家都忽视了这种可能性。他们认为 Omega们只会被自己的生理特性支配，却不知道这些特性也可以被利用。这对于肖尔来言，就是由于 Omega对于气味的敏感性，让他能非常准确的判定一个人的状态，最简单的例子，任何人在他面前撒谎都会被轻而易举地识破。不过一般人并不会去了解这点，肖尔也懒得去解释这些。对于他来说，性别一点也不重要，所以伪装成Beta就是最好的选择，就算他是Alpha，他也会这么做。只是，他从来不曾思考性别对于情感方面的影响。他回忆着法温德那个吻的触感，哈，一个Alpha，喜欢另一个“Alpha”，法温德的确做得出这种事，他广为流传的情圣名号可不是浪得虚名，只是对于肖尔来说，这一切都太过了……

肖尔摇了摇头，把这一切乱七八糟的，和情感相关的，会干扰工作的东西从脑子里甩了出去，明天还有会议，得好好休息。

在经历了亲吻事件之后的肖尔似乎在刻意地避开法温德，他把自己埋在成堆的报告和文书工作里，终日难得一见，而他也很庆幸法温德再没有来打扰自己，或许他找到了新的、可以取代肖尔的、可以一起畅谈情感问题的酒友。那可真是再好不过了，肖尔想。

法温德花了好久时间才抓住这个神出鬼没的间谍大师，毕竟海盗不是间谍，他对追踪一窍不通，更何况目标还是个反追踪高手。在他拍上肖尔肩膀的那一瞬间，他还怕自己认错了人。

“嘿！”他试图引起肖尔的注意，却没有得到任何答复。肖尔像是什么都没察觉到一样走了。沮丧感冲击着法温德，他甚至都没跟上去问问肖尔怎么了。

哦，其实他知道原因的，不是吗？肖尔已经说得那么清楚了，他抛掉了平时说话的技巧，用法温德唯一能轻松理解的，直白的话语说，自己一点也不喜欢情感话题。而自己似乎已经冒犯到了他，所以他这种行为也是情有可原的。只是……好久都没有找人聊天倾诉的法温德，觉得堆在身体里的故事都快让他爆炸了。

爆炸！那可是多么可怕的一件事！他必须让肖尔知道！他知道肖尔是个好人，一定能帮助他避免爆炸这种惨剧！

不开玩笑坦白讲，即使肖尔表达了明显的拒绝，他还是被这个神秘的间谍大师吸引了，而且自己马上就要再次出海，他们会有很长时间没有见面的机会——好吧，可能不出海，这么些时间里肖尔也不会想再见他了——还有对于用命航行的人来说，这个很长时间会不会就是永远？没人敢保证。

听到不熟悉的敲门声，肖尔总还是有点警惕，他快速回忆了一遍武器的方位。

“咳咳，马赛厄斯……”法温德似乎在组织着他那些混乱的词句，“对不起，我知道我之前玩得有点过火了……”

肖尔当然听出了来客法温德的身份，但是他不会去开门的，绝不！

“我只是想求求你，能不能原谅我，能不能理理我……”他的语气一改平时的戏弄。

不能原谅！肖尔在内心高呼，以免自己真的心软。

不过，在确信法温德真的离开之后，他还是打开了门。不为什么，只是有一种莫名的力量在驱使他，但既然法温德已经走了，这也没什么大不了的。

一地的粉色小花。

法温德是想要送花给自己吗？他的东西当然必须销毁。

他拾起地上的花朵，一朵不落，想扔进垃圾桶，却犹豫了，最后鬼使神差地放在了书桌的角落。错的是人，不是花，他安慰自己。这些可爱的小生命，还值得被欣赏最后一刻的美丽。

一个月不见法温德还不用刻意躲他可真是惬意，肖尔站在风之救赎号的船头眺望远处的海平线，他可以感受到库尔提拉斯人那种自由的感觉了。热情，无畏，自由，大概就是对他们最好的概括。

而那些花，似乎和这片神奇的土地一样拥有神奇的魔力，即使在一个月之后，它们仍旧绽放如初，肖尔曾怀疑它们是不是假花或者干花，但是生命的气息无法被忽视，他这个对魔法一知半解的间谍甚至都想为这种神奇的自然魔法惊叹了。

只是好景不长，在某天突然发现那些可爱的花朵突然失去生机、变得枯黄之后，他就有种不祥的预感。有什么事情发生了，不论是什么，总归不是什么好事。这种心情笼罩着他整整一天，一天他都无法好好工作。每当他提笔，他都会想起那些花，那种可怕的预兆。

他无法忍受下去了，他必须搞清楚这种神奇的魔法。

这些日子，他常在空闲时刻在伯拉勒斯闲逛。没有记错的话，他在草药师的花盆里见过它们，于是他伪装了一番，带着那些已经枯黄的花瓣径直去了那里。只可惜她出去采药了。烦躁的肖尔在汇帆市场穿行着。花店抓住了他的视线，“海石竹花”，就是了。

“您好，打扰一下，请问……”他直接拿出了装着那些可怜花瓣的容器，担心自己突然的提问会不会冒犯到这位商人。

“啊，海石竹花，”她说，“您是大陆来的是吧？”

肖尔很惊讶，却点了点头。

“是什么人把它们给你了吗？”她问道，语气带着一点同情。

肖尔没有说话，只是犹豫地点了点头。

“我很抱歉，”她说，“如果那个人是有意将他们交付于你的，那他可能已经遭遇了厄运。”

在那一瞬间，肖尔不知道被什么感觉击中了，他的心仿佛被一个拳头狠狠地握住，挤压。他有种毫无来由，却窒息的感觉。

“我希望您还有心情听我的话。”她看出面前的人神色异样。

肖尔收敛住情感，点了点头。

“海石竹花，或者说叫海潮茎杆，有一种神奇的魔力，”说着她拿起了一棵植株，把花从茎杆上切了下来，“它们的花即使和茎杆分离，也能盛开，这种神奇的魔力联系着花朵与茎杆，只要茎杆存活，花朵就永远不会凋零。要是茎杆没有被好好对待，花也将枯萎。所以出行的海员会把花朵交付家人，而自己携带着那些茎杆。”她抬眼看了看眼前的人，然后低头，继续说，“不像你们大陆人的风俗。广袤的无尽之海，无法反馈丧命者的尸骨，所以自然选择用这种方式来传达消息。”

当她再次抬起头，眼前的人已经消失了，她一点也不意外。只是留在桌上的银币让她不禁感慨这人的克制。

肖尔几乎是以最快的速度冲回了他的住处，他不想别人看见他失态。

眼泪不知何时已经打湿了他的脸。

这太奇怪了，他听过太多太多的悲伤的传说，唯独这个让他感同身受。

也许是因为确切来说这次不能被算作感同身受，他就是当事人本身。

他努力克制住情绪，让理智回到大脑。弗林，弗林这家伙留下的花。这个闹心的前海盗或许是想拿他开玩笑呢。他的心情轻松了一些。但是为什么，之前那段时间，那些花仍旧如此生机勃勃，玩笑有必要等那么就才开吗？他不敢继续想下去，所以他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，打算忘掉这一切。

没人察觉出肖尔的异样，他毕竟是间谍大师，伪装是他的天赋。但也只有他知道，一道伤口，即使愈合了，也会留下伤疤。他仍旧会在闲时站在风之救赎的船头眺望远方，只是他再也无法找回之前的那种心境，现在的他，只有茫然和淡淡的哀伤。

远处海盗标志的船帆引起了警卫们的骚动。港务长赛勒斯·克雷斯弗的高声叫喊终于让他们平静下来。

“小伙子们，别激动，看看那旗语，他们现在归服于普罗德摩尔。一切按照正常船只处置。”

肖尔警惕地看着那艘船靠岸卸货，突然，一个人突然抱住了他，海盐、肥皂、威士忌混合在一起的熟悉的味道，让他没有在瞬间做出反击。

“嗨，好久不见啊，间谍大师，我做回海盗了。”他打趣道，“我可以亲你吗？”

肖尔被这个突如其来的问题噎住了。

“亲脸啦，我的意思是。”

他点了点头，一个轻轻的吻落在了他的脸颊上，小心地就像蜻蜓点水一样。

“哈，你原谅我了！”法温德突然爆出了快乐的笑声。肖尔正想反驳，法温德却没给他留下说话的机会，“晚上八点，老地方见，你会来的对吧！”然后他就高声招呼船员去处置那些到港接应的事情了。

肖尔不知道为什么，自己还是在酒馆的落地钟敲响了八点的第一下的时候踏进了那扇门。他环顾一周，没有法温德。那是自然，这家伙从来都没准时到过。

“惊喜！”突然有人拍他的肩膀。本能反应让他在一瞬间拔出了匕首，转身，抵在了来人的脖子上。

“嘿，放轻松，伙计。”法温德哭笑不得地举起双手，他早该知道的，间谍的本能容不得这种玩笑。“你知道的，酒馆不允许携带管制刀具。”

肖尔瞟了一眼旁边一桌人身上的佩剑，挑眉看着法温德。

“算了，我们不说这个了。”法温德对着老板使了个眼神，又伸手比划了一番，拽着肖尔的手臂到了角落的一张空桌前坐下。还没等酒到，法温德就开始了他对那史诗般航行的叙述。只是这次，肖尔压根没心思听，他唯一想要做的，就是问问面前这个混蛋那个关于海潮茎杆的恶劣的玩笑。

正在绘声绘色地描述和海怪搏斗细节的法温德注意到了心不在焉的肖尔，停下了叙述，略带委屈地说，“哦，马特，你都不听我讲了，你变了，我好伤心。”

“哦，海怪，然后呢？”肖尔努力在脑子里网到了一个从左耳进来，快要从右耳游走的词汇。

“那我坦白说吧，你有什么事就说出来，即使是说再也不想见我我也不会介意的……”法温德的语气一改平日的戏谑。

“那些花。”

“花？什么花？”法温德皱起眉，可以看得出他在努力思考，想要从他那混乱得如同废料厂的脑子里发现些什么。“你说的不会是那些粉石竹花吧？”

肖尔点了点头。

“海潮在上，你居然留着它们？！”法温德的语气里满是惊讶。肖尔在那时甚至不愿给他开门，他当时已经确信了那些可爱的小花会在肖尔门前被踏成齑粉，虽然可能结果就是这样，他还是会拿出配给的，为数不多的淡水里的一小部分泡着那些光秃秃的茎杆。或许也不是为了其它什么的，只是他觉得他不想有愧于那些努力绽放的粉色小花。

他看着没有回应的肖尔，清了清嗓子。

“这就是为什么我是乘着海盗船回来的原因。”他开始了故事里的新篇章。

“那艘海盗船跟了我们很久，但是他们的技术可真够烂的，我随便指挥了几下就把他们耍得团团转，然后轻而易举就溜走了，甚至都没动用一颗子弹。”他得意地说，“然后就是新岛屿，还是艾泽里特。可怜的艾泽拉斯，她的伤口总让我觉得我的心上也被插了一把巨剑，即使那些艾泽里特是那么值钱。”

他突然穿插的评论让肖尔微笑起来。

“然后一如往常，我们优秀的船员很快就收集了满满一船舱的战利品。然后就和惯例一样，又是部落那群畜生。”他略做停顿，积蓄起愤怒。

“哦！那群肮脏、残忍、无耻、下贱的畜生！他们把我漂亮的姑娘开了个洞！”他挥舞着拳头，仿佛在和那群畜生们拼命，“他们就知道以多欺少！你知道吗，他们有三艘船！”他的眼里似乎都要冒出愤怒的火光，“要是只有一艘，我一定能打得他们落荒而逃！”

他深吸了一口气，把那些愤怒关回了盒子。“不过生气归生气，我们当时面临的现状是沉没。部落知道我们已经在黄泉路上了，就直接逃之夭夭了。船舱在大量进水，我们几乎都已经在坐以待毙了。”他的眼里又放出亮光，“万幸，那艘海盗船又出现了，她的船长没有我想象中的那么弱——不过与我是没法比的啦。”

肖尔看着得意的法温德，轻笑了一声。

“我打旗语给他们，表示愿意用一船艾泽里特作为代价，请求他们前来救援。他们也以最快的航速赶来了，没有任何一个生命因此丧生。”不论是法温德的表情还是语气，都满溢着自豪。“他们把那一船的艾泽里特也抢救了出来，可能有一些遗漏吧，不过那是很少的一部分了。”

然后他看着肖尔，“至于那些茎杆。它们早就泡了水，没救了。”

他看着没有反应的肖尔，继续说，“抱歉，让你担心了那么久……”

“哦！什么？担心，我没有……”肖尔突然回过神。

“咳，得了吧，我没有你那种细致地观察一个人的能力，但是这点我还是看得出来的。”

“后来一路上，我就和船长聊起了生意，他说最近行情不太好，我告诉他，跟着公家做的利润可比单干多得多了，还不违法，反正听我一阵描述，他也觉得事实如此，所以弃暗投明啦。我厉不厉害！快夸夸我！”

不得不说，他的口才的确高人一等，肖尔看着面前滑稽的法温德，咧开嘴笑了。

之后又重复起了法温德出航前的日常，只是现在法温德在白天抓到肖尔时，对方仍旧视之无物，但是只要他在肖尔门口喊句时间地点，对方必定准时到场。

不过也是，间谍有他们自己的工作，尤其是肖尔，他还要安排管理整个组织的工作，他不想被打断工作才是正常的，这才符合他工作狂的性格。

所以再一次把他们凑在一起的，就是工作任务了。

肖尔毫不意外他收到的指令——搭乘法温德的船前往目标地点搜索情报。毕竟他是全联盟现今最有经验的船长了。

不过也正如肖尔料想的那样，法温德这个话痨有事没事就喜欢缠着自己倾倒废话。就像一只遇见了自己最爱的贝壳的大章鱼，用吸盘把它裹得严严实实的，生怕贝壳会长腿跑了似的。肖尔觉得很无奈，可是他这颗贝壳毫无还手之力。别无他法，他又不能向安度因要求换一个船长，只能忍受法温德的废话了。

相比废话更糟糕的是，法温德似乎很喜欢对他的东西问东问西，有时是各种毒药原料，有时是各种伪装武器。

“哦，马特，你这人太危险了，我一定要离你远点！”然而即便法温德在口头上这么说，肖尔也无法阻止他像看见饼干的鹦鹉一样一有空就冲向自己的房间。

“这是什么？”这次他对肖尔桌上的小盒子提起了兴趣。

“没什么。”

肖尔不那么直白的回复反而让他更加好奇了，他伸手打开了盒子。居然是那些花瓣！

“你居然还留着它们！”他惊叹。他在与海兽搏斗时曾幻想过肖尔留下了那些花，直至它们凋零，但是在它们枯萎之后被清扫掉才是正常的。或者倘若他已经命丧大海，留着当个回忆也还属于普遍风俗，可是自己现在还在他面前活蹦乱跳呢！

“可不是嘛，这是你耍我的切实证据，我得留着它们，以免忘记这事，改天一报恩怨。”肖尔轻描淡写地说。

“哈哈哈，”他笑了出来，他可一点不信肖尔的鬼话，老实说，他是个挺善良的人，当然前提是你得是个隶属于联盟的人。“那这个呢？”他又指了指旁边的盒子。

“药。”肖尔连头都没有抬，继续写着自己的报告。

法温德将信将疑地打开了盒子，整齐排列的小药瓶证明了它的身份。

“没想到我们的间谍大师已经身患绝症了。但他工作仍旧那么忘我，甚至连自己的性命也不顾，真是可歌可泣。”

肖尔翻了个白眼，没好气地说，“够了，法温德船长，这只是晕船药。”

法温德拿起一只药瓶仔细端详。一点也不像，不过谁知道呢，可能大陆产的晕船药就长这鬼样子？说起来，这不会是配置好的毒药吧？那这些剂量大概足够毒死一个舰队了……

突然一个浪头横着拍向了船的侧舷，拍得这姑娘在海里欢快地蹦跶了一下。

肖尔猛地抓住了飞出去的墨水瓶，而原本在法温德手里的药瓶却心灵感应似的替它完成了接下来的路程。

不错，它不像传说中的毒药那样能在木板上滋出一个洞，那它大概真的不是毒药了，法温德也不用担心哪天这位毒药大师心情不好把就自己毒死了。

“出去！”肖尔突然很严厉地说。

“嘿，放轻松，伙计。我可是船长，我不会让你晕船的。”他习惯性地搭上肖尔的手臂安慰他，却没想到被甩开了。

“别碰我！”肖尔的语气带上了一点恼怒，他站起来，把法温德推出了门。

门外不知所措的法温德很纳闷，“你没必要那么生气吧，而且治晕船的法子，我们多得是，把你捆在主桅杆上泼三盆海水，我保证你什么症状都没了！”

但是肖尔似乎并不打算理他，他只好离开了。

那是他的抑制剂，所以他不可能说出口，更何况是在一个Alpha面前。他打扫干净了那一地的玻璃渣，擦干净了药水残留的痕迹。他有些后悔自己没有多带备用的。为了把影响降到最低，他只能把剩下的药水匀了一匀。每天的剂量小些应该不会比少一天难忍受。

法温德是消停了一两天，当他又来敲门的时候肖尔本想拒绝的，可这是他在十分钟里敲的第七次了，再这样下去肖尔就快被敲门声烦死了。迫于怕被烦死的无奈，他只得允许这个流氓进来继续拿自己取乐。

“噢！我终于明白了！上次那个药水是你用来伪装成Beta的药水吧！怪不得你反应那么大！”某次法温德突然感慨。那种几近被揭穿的战栗贯穿了肖尔。看着沉默的肖尔，他几乎就可以确认这点了，“大家对此心知肚明，只是没有说出来罢了，你根本没必要因为这个动那么大的火气。大家根本不介意船上多一个 Alpha。”他瞟了一眼毫无表态的肖尔，“不过就算你是 Alpha，我也不介意的……”

“别说了。”肖尔打断了他。

“你的意思是我没戏吗？”法温德悻悻地说。

他无法回答，因为当法温德真的问起，他无法无视那些曾经存在过的切实的感受，他无法控制自己不在花凋零的的那天难受了一整天，他无法忘记那些不知何时又为何流下的泪水……

沉默了许久，他说，“我们还有正事要干呢。”

“嘿，你不要抢我的台词啊！”

一切都在按部就班地进行着，肖尔也如预料中的一样迎来了自己的发情期。这没什么大不了的，他都经历过无数次了，这次没有任何不同，除了略微减少的剂量。不过作为一名间谍，这点忍耐力他还是有的。事实也是这样，略少的剂量只是略微影响了他的睡眠质量而已。

不过除此之外，法温德似乎也发现了他的异样，半开玩笑地问他，“嘿，伙计，你最近是不是有些不对头？就是，呃，那个……你是不是被海妖附身了？我觉得你在散发出一种‘迷人’的气味。”

而肖尔却一反常态直接反击道，“别说有的没的了，我正在工作，别来打搅我。”

但这起码不是错觉，因为第二天法温德见到肖尔时，他还是这种状态，呃，再加一条，他的神情憔悴了许多。

“嘿，你真的没事吗？”他靠得近了些，以确信自己没有看错，却被肖尔推开了。

“滚出去！”他说。

感到非常意外的法温德没有想要移动的意思，“怎么了伙计？”

肖尔没有回答，反而直接把他赶出了门。法温德的头还被猛关上的门撞到了，真疼，估计要起个包了。不过这不是重点，他现在非常确定一定以及肯定肖尔有点问题。最差的情况，他被海妖附身了，他已经被海妖蚕食地只剩了躯壳，现在海妖正要夺取他的意志。嗨，你还在想什么乌七八糟的东西呢，法温德？他摇了摇头，那只是传说罢了，不是事实，事实是肖尔可能真的遇上麻烦了。

肖尔背靠门坐了下来抵着门，听着门外没有了动静，法温德大概走了吧，他叹了一口气。

“你还好吗，伙计？”法温德坐在地上，揉着自己的脑袋问道，“ 我是认真的。你有问题的话就说，我一定尽自己所能帮忙。”

“ 你就是问题所在！你这个Alpha要是想帮忙，离远一点就是了！”他居然还没有离开，这可真是讨厌极了。

“等等，你什么意思，你刚说‘你这个Alpha’？”法温德最终还是发现了肖尔语句中的问题。“我终于明白了。你在这别动，我去去就来。”

如果他的智力没有问题，那么结论就是肖尔首先不是Beta，不过这点世人皆知，其次就是他也不是Alpha，那么结论就是——他是个Omega，那自己之前摔碎的，一定就是他的抑制剂了。他有点想埋怨肖尔没有早些坦白，起码那样他就不必要忍受成现在这个样子了。不过也是，他可以理解他，因为自己是个Alpha，而一个长期伪装成Beta，被世人默认成Alpha的Omega倘若在一个Alpha面前坦白自己，没人能保证会有什么样的结果。

万幸，他在船上的备用药箱里找到了一些抑制剂，他不记得当初自己为什么会准备这些了，但是有总比没有好，不是吗？

他拿着药水，以最快的速度回到了肖尔的门前，轻轻敲了敲门，然后以一种最柔和的语气恳求道：“马特，你要是仍旧相信我的话，我有东西给你，应该可以帮得上忙。”

肖尔犹豫了一秒，就打开了门。法温德把药水交给他，然后退后了一步，说：“你关门吧。”肖尔也照做了。法温德靠着门坐下，用不同于寻常的、不带任何玩笑的语气说道：“大概这就是你一直拒绝我的原因吧，我终于理解了。如果你介意，我再也不会那样了。毕竟对于Omega来说，我的行为的确太过粗鲁了。”他长叹了一口气，“你要是早点说就好了，我是不会强迫你的。很抱歉给你留下了不好的印象。”

听着法温德的这一番话，肖尔不知道要如何评价了。他一直把自己当成Beta，因为他一直认为情感会干扰自己的工作。他把自己的一切都献给了工作。他也一直暗示自己，他不介意法温德天天拉他去喝酒聊天只是因为自己的确需要放松。而放松，是为了更好地工作。

他喝了一点抑制剂，大约是过了几分钟，他感觉恢复了平日里那种状态，便准备继续工作了。法温德大概也走了吧，毕竟这番话过后，他也已经完全坦白了，而自己仍旧有不可计数的工作在未来迎接自己，他没有闲心去关心其他的了。

然而门外却又突然响起了法温德的声音，“你闻起来正常多了啊，没事我就走了……”

但是肖尔没有听见脚步声。

“你之后不要觉得孤单啊……”

即使隔着门，肖尔也听出了他语气里的悲伤。在留下花的那天，他是不是也曾这样悲伤？

自己曾无数遍假设，自己要是能在那天打开门……

于是他打开了门， “弗林……” 他哽住了，没有言语能表达他的内心。他抱住了弗林。

弗林愣了一秒，小心翼翼地问道，“所以，你这算是接受了 ？”

“起码这不是一个拒绝。”他闭着眼轻声说道。

“这像倒是你会说出来的话。”弗林笑了，他抱着肖尔，吻上了他的唇。


End file.
